In modern-day lighting solutions, many different types of lighting arrangements are possible owing to the different types of light source such as incandescent bulbs, fluorescent tubes, light-emitting diodes, etc., and the different ways in which these can be incorporated into lighting units. Also, a trend towards more individuality is noticeable, so that a demand for more unconventional types of lighting systems may be observed, for example modular lighting arrangements that can be assembled in different ways. Conventional modular lighting systems, using light sources such as incandescent bulbs, may be disassembled and re-assembled to take on another form, but this is generally a cumbersome undertaking. Furthermore, since these lighting systems are heavy owing to the number of light sources and cables included, they generally, once assembled, remain as a permanent fixture, so that their inherently modular nature cannot be truly exploited. Furthermore, these types of lighting system are often prohibitively expensive for the average consumer.